Earth and Sky
by OrangeGirlExplosion
Summary: Sabrina and her newborn son have been captured by Magneto. Lance wants answers and finds out more than he wanted to know.Please R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own no one but Sabrina.  
  
Trying a new spin on X-Men Evo. I got this idea while watching something or other. I just thought it made since. It's pretty obvious, but not so easy to carry out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I can't believe I missed it before. It's so simple and it makes perfect sense. The most powerful mutant in the world will soon be at my command." Magneto said in his chambers.  
  
He tore open a hole in time and space.  
  
  
  
20 yrs. in the future........  
  
A young African female is making her way to the mansion of the X-Men. She has black hair and cerulean eyes. Somewhere near the age of 16 or 17.  
  
She has no idea Magneto has plans for her.  
  
As she continues to run towards the mansion, a blue portal is torn in front of her and she is thrown back in time.  
  
  
  
Present......  
  
" Oww!!"  
  
Magneto hovers over the female he has brought through time. She flips up and glares at him.  
  
" Who are you?" she asks.  
  
" Who I am is none of your concern as of now. But you will know me soon. As you will this world." He said gesturing to the city of Bayville behind them.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked.  
  
" Bayville. away from your diminsion. Hope you enjoy your stay!" He said throwing some beam of crimson at her.  
  
The beam hits her full force.  
  
" Ah!! What did you do to me?!!" She yelled.  
  
" It doesn't matter." He said, then flew off.  
  
" Hey!! You can't leave me here!!" She yelled after him.  
  
The disgruntled female realizes he is not coming back and decides to look around this city herself.  
  
" I live in Bayville and this is not it. It's so....primitive. People in cars on the ground......Hating mutants......So dirty....I don't like this place. If this is Bayville, maybe home is still home, even in the past." She says as she goes on herway to the Xaiver Institute.  
  
  
  
" You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
Lance Alvers, better known as Avalanche, stood before Magneto.  
  
" Yes, I did. About your last mission." He began.  
  
" Hey, that wasn't my fault! That Storm woman did that! She-"  
  
" Calm yourself Alvers. I am not mad." He said.  
  
" You're-You're not?" He said.  
  
" No. In fact, you won't have to worry about that Storm being a problem or ever failing again." He said.  
  
" I won't?" He said.  
  
" No!" He said throwing another crimson beam at him.  
  
" Ah!!!!" He cried stumbling back.  
  
" Now go back to your trivial life. That is all I require of you." He said.  
  
Lance got his balance back and stumbled through the door.  
  
" I have done all the hard work. The rest will come naturally." Magneto said.  
  
  
  
The same female Magneto had brought to Bayville was in front of the Xaiver Institute.  
  
" Now or Never." She said.  
  
She jumped the fence and sprinted to the front door. Lasers came from the ground and fired on her. She moved swiftly out of the way. Just as she thought she was almost there, a red blast threw her from her feet.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried.  
  
A group of people stood around her.  
  
" Who are you?" The one with a red visor said.  
  
The girl squinted.  
  
" Uncle Cyke? Aunt Jean? Cousin Evan?" She said.  
  
" What?!" They all said.  
  
" Don't you reconize me? It's me! Sabrina!!" She said.  
  
" Who?" The female with red hair said.  
  
A mean-looking guy with claws lifted her up.  
  
" Listen kid, you've got 20 seconds to explain yourself!" He said.  
  
She smiled and threw her arms around him.  
  
" Daddy!! I knew I could find you here!" She said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Do I have your attention yet? 


	2. You gotta be kidding me

Here it is!! Chapter 2!  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolverine threw down Sabrina.  
  
" I ain't no body's dad bub!!" He yelled.  
  
" You don't know me? This is sick." She said.  
  
" Where did you come from?" Kitty asked.  
  
" I'm from another dimision I think." She said.  
  
They looked at her funny.  
  
" What? I am!" She said.  
  
" Sure you are." Cyclops said.  
  
" Don't patronize me!! I am!!" She said.  
  
~ This stranger is not a threat my X-Men. Bring her in.~ Professor Xaiver said.  
  
They took her in.  
  
  
  
Sabrina noticed the place didn't look too much different than her normal home. She saw Professor Xaiver coming from the library.  
  
" Uncle X? You're...Young?" She said.  
  
" There she goes again." Kurt said.  
  
" You people really don't believe me? Where's my mother? She'll know me! Is Ororo here?" She asked.  
  
" I am Ororo." She said coming down the stairs.  
  
" Mama!" She cried going over to hug her.  
  
" Bright Lady child! What is the meaning of this?" She asked in surprize.  
  
" What? Not you too. All my family is gone then." She said sadly.  
  
She released Ororo and sat down.  
  
" I can't believe you really don't know me." She said.  
  
" Just a minute Sabrina." Professor Xaiver said.  
  
" Yeah?" She said.  
  
" I'll need you to clear your mind for a minute." He said.  
  
" Sure thing......There. Knock yourself out." She said still sad at her realization.  
  
Things were silent for a while. Then the Professor spoke.  
  
" Ororo, Logan, may I see you in the kitchen for a minute?" He asked.  
  
They followed him in. Sabrina was left with the other X-Men. They were all looking at her.  
  
" What? Why ya'll looking at me like I shot the sheriff?" She said.  
  
They looked away.  
  
" WHAT?!!!!" Was heard from the kitchen.  
  
Wolverine came from the kitchen and held Sabrina above his head. He got her scent and dropped her in surprize.  
  
" That is my scent. And 'Ro's. She isn't lying." He said.  
  
" Told you." Sabrina said from the floor.  
  
" What's going on?" Kitty asked.  
  
" This is Sabrina McClaine." Professor Xaiver said.  
  
" Whoa! McClaine as in related to Wolverine?" Jean asked.  
  
" As in my daughter." He said.  
  
" Hold on time out! If your her father and she called me cousin, then that means," Evan started.  
  
" Your Wolverine and Storm are my parents!" Sabrina said hanging on both parents.  
  
  
  
This would take time to sink in. Sabrina had been insisted to stay with them. She would go to school too.  
  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL????!!!!!!"  
  
She had just gotten the news.  
  
" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!!!!"  
  
She wasn't taking it too well.  
  
" I'll not argue child. You're going and that's it." Ororo said.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried in exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Sabrina walked down the street with Evan on their way to Bayville High.  
  
" This sucks. Mom won't let me fly to school and dad won't loan me the jeep. I hate walking. Maximum B.S.! I'm going home!" She said.  
  
" Hey! Auntie O said to look out for you and that's what I'm gonna do." He said grabbiing her arm.  
  
" Fine. But it'll all be outdated." She said.  
  
" C'mon." He said pulling her along.  
  
Sabrina allowed herself to be dragged to school and led down the hallway. As they were making their way to their classroom with all their books, when a wind knocked their books from their hands and slammed Evan into the lockers.  
  
" Evan! Are you alright?" Sabrina asked kneeling next to him.  
  
Laughter seemed to come from all around.  
  
" Pietro!!" He said.  
  
Before either could react accurately, Pietro lifted Sabrina up in his arms.  
  
" Hey Danials! Who's the chick?" He said.  
  
" Hands off Maximoff!! That's my cousin!!" He said.  
  
" Really? Freash meat. Here you go!!" He said spinning real fast and tossing Sabrina.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried.  
  
Evan caught her.  
  
" Nice catch Danials. But I'm not through playing with you!" He said going after them.  
  
Before they could run, he ran circles around them and caused Sabrina to go flying.  
  
" Ah!!" She cried.  
  
She landed on somebody.  
  
" Ow!!" They both cried.  
  
" Whoops. Sorry Lance. Oh, look at the time, gotta go!" Pietro said running off.  
  
" Pietro!! I'm gonna!! Huh?"  
  
Lance stopped mid-sentence to look down at the projectile that hit him.  
  
" Who are you?" He asked.  
  
" Oww. Oh, sorry about that. Guess this isn't the best way to meet new people. I'm Sabrina." She said.  
  
" Lance Alvers. Sorry about Pietro." He said standing up.  
  
" Friend of yours?" She asked rubbing her head.  
  
" Don't remind me. Here let me give you a hand." He said offering.  
  
As he pulled her up, they bumped into each other, getting very close.  
  
" Uh, sorry." Sabrina said as her cheeks flushed.  
  
" You said your name was Sabrina right? Well, don't mind Pietro. If he bugs you anymore, you come and find me." He said.  
  
" Deal. Bye!" She said rushing off.  
  
Lance watched her go.  
  
" Hold on, time out, flag on the play, travelin', all sides, clippin'. What was that?! Trying to contaminate my cousin Alvers?!" Evan said.  
  
" Cool your jets Danials. I was just trying to be nice." He said.  
  
" You?! Nice?! Why?! What are you up to?!" He asked.  
  
" Hey! I think it's healthy to have at least one person think you're okay! She didn't hate or provoke me, so I didn't mess with her! Now outta my way!!" He said shoving past.  
  
  
  
Evan was left confused. Lance was never nice to anyone but Kitty.  
  
" Alvers? Nice? You gotta be kidding me." He said. 


	3. Not natrual

" So let me get this straight, Lance Alvers, the Brotherhood Lance Alvers, Kitty-crazy Lance Alvers was nice to you?" Rouge asked Sabrina.  
  
They were walking down the hallway to the lunchroom.  
  
" Well, I don't know about all of that, but I know he was very helpful." She said.  
  
" He must'of hit his head or something." She said.  
  
" Maybe. I don't know." She said.  
  
They stood at the doors at the cafeteria looking for a place to sit. Rouge was the only one with a tray. Sabrina wasn't too hungry. She was carrying her schedule with her so she could remember where she wass suppose to go.  
  
" Hey, that sleeze Lance is coming over. You want me to take care of him?" Rouge asked.  
  
" Wait. I wanna see what he has to say." She said.  
  
Lance was coming over.  
  
" Hey, Sabrina." He said.  
  
" Hi Lance. What can I do for you?" She asked.  
  
" Well, since you're new, if you need any help getting around, I'd be glad to help. You can even sit with me." He said.  
  
" Oh. Thanks Lance," She started.  
  
" But no thanks Alvers! She's sitten with me. Ah don't think she'll like to get any diseases from your friend Toad." She said.  
  
" I wasn't talking to you!" He said.  
  
" Well I was talking to you!" She said.  
  
" Lance , Rouge! Please stop fighting!" Sabrina said.  
  
" He started!" She said.  
  
" And I'll finish it too woman!!" Lance said.  
  
" Lance please! I'll do it, just stop fighting." She said.  
  
She took his arm and pulled him away. Lance led her over to his table. Todd, Freddie and Pietro were there clowning. Both had to duck food thrown by his friends.  
  
" Um, you wouldn't be heartbroken if we sat somewhere else would you Sabrina?" He asked.  
  
" I'll manage." She said.  
  
They sat at a tanle by themselves. Soon they were laughing. The X-Men were very wary of Lance's presence.  
  
" I'm going over there. He's up to something." Evan said.  
  
" I think it's cute." Jean said.  
  
" Cute?!" They all said.  
  
" It's obvious he likes her. I caught some of his stray thoughts earlier and he thoguht she was the most beautiful thing in the world." She said.  
  
" Are we talking about the same Lance 'Avalanche' Alvers?" Scott asked.  
  
" Yep." She said.  
  
" He used to like me." Kitty muttered.  
  
" I thought you didn't like Lance?" Kurt said.  
  
" That was before he was intreasted in Sabrina." Jean said.  
  
" Hey! I am not jealous!" She said.  
  
" Right Kitty." She teased.  
  
" Sabrina McClaine-Alvers? Thanks Jean, I think I'll need conseling for the rest of my adult life." Kurt said.  
  
" No way!! I'm going over there now!" Evan said.  
  
" Evan!" Kurt said.  
  
" Evan don't! He isn't hostile and he hasn't done anything! You can't attack him!" Scott said.  
  
" Grrr. Fine. But he better watch it." He said.  
  
  
  
The bell rang for the end of school. The students couldn't be happier. Evan was waiting outside for Sabrina. She was fighting her locker to get it open.  
  
" Urgh!! Stupid special ed. locker!!" She said.  
  
Sabrina checked to make sure no one was around and formed a small cloud in her hands. When it was making lightning, she tried to melt the lock.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Ah!"  
  
Sabrina caused a surge of lightning to go past both of them.  
  
" Geezuz H. Christ Lance!!" She said.  
  
" Sorry kid. Remind me not to do that." He said.  
  
" Will do. What's up?" She asked putting a strya straind of hair behind her ear.  
  
" I saw Danials wasn't gone, so that meant you weren't gone. I figured you were having locker trouble." He said.  
  
" Yeah, I think it needs to be exorsized." She said.  
  
" Let me try." He said.  
  
He made the lock shake violently until it came apart, then ppunded on the locker once and it swung open.  
  
" Thanks Lance." She said.  
  
" No problem." He said.  
  
She had alot of books to carry. Lance was very quick to carry them for her.  
  
" Really Lance, I can handle it." She said.  
  
" No way." He said.  
  
" Lance,"  
  
" Get away from those books woman." He said.  
  
They walked outside. The remaining Brotherhood was shocked. Todd had to be reminded to breathe again. The X-Men was stunned too. In fact, the whole school ground was shocked, including Mystique. They all looked at them. But the two didn't notice. They were in their own world, laughing and talking.  
  
" Sabrina, what are you doing with 'him'?" Evan asked.  
  
" Oh Evan, you don't have to walk me home. Lance wants too. See ya later." She said.  
  
" EXcuse me." Lance said forcefully shoving Evan out of the way and following Sabrina.  
  
" Oh no. Not natrual. The professor has to hear about this." Scott said coming up behind after seeing the whole incident. 


	4. Crimson Love

Confused about the crimson beams, well, I'll fix that in this chapter. Here we go. And pay attention! I'm only gonna say this once!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" Uncle X, what's the big deal? A guy at school is really nice to me and you think I'm contaminated?"  
  
Sabrina was being analyzed 3 different ways.  
  
" Because there's something you should know about him!" Kitty said.  
  
" What?! He seems nice enough to me." She said waving to him outside the window.  
  
He blushed and waved back.  
  
" We have a slight rivalry going with him the other mutants he's with." Scott said.  
  
" I would call it more than slight. Evan was ready to tear into Lance." Jean said.  
  
" Shut your mouth woman!" He snapped.  
  
They explained the whole Brotherhodd deal to her.  
  
" So let me get this straight, you don't like them and they don't like you so you fight at school?" She said.  
  
" Well, somewhat." Scott said.  
  
" Typical male pride." She said shaking her head.  
  
" Hey! I resent that." Logan said.  
  
" Sorry daddy. But you've done your fair share of male-pride=orriented fights. You and Sabretooth?" She said.  
  
" That's different." He said.  
  
" In what way?!" She asked.  
  
" .........This ain't about me!" He said.  
  
" Mmmhmm." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
" I've completed the tests Sabrina. You can go back outside now." Professor X said.  
  
" Oh no you don't! I was poked, proded and probed in more places than I care to count! You gon tell me what's up!" She said stepping down and bristling with electricity from anger of her treatment.  
  
" Cool your jets firecracker. Don't you have homework to do?" Logan said.  
  
" Oh c'mon! Homework on my first day is bogus!" She said.  
  
" Then go bother the other mutants." He said.  
  
" MmmmmmmmmOKAY!" She said leaving.  
  
" And send Lance in!" He yelled after her.  
  
After completing the tests, Professor Xaiver called Storm and Wolverine into the main.  
  
" What's up Charles? Find something?" Wolverine asked.  
  
" Yes. I found the reason why Magneto wants your daughter here." He said.  
  
He then explained the whole situation. Magneto had changed the way both Lance and Sabina affected atoms around them. He made them complete opposites. Whatever Lance put out negetive, she put out positive. And vice versa. He wanted a strong mutant, and if Lance and Sabrina had a child, with his powers over ground and her powers over the sky, he could destory this and any other world. This was a shock to both parents. Even though, she wasn't their daughter yet, it enraged Logan that Magneto was messing with his family.  
  
Lance and Sabrina were in her room, suppose to be doing homework, but they were making shapes in the ground and clouds.  
  
" Watch this." Sabrina said.  
  
She twisted a cloud into a jaguar. It roared thunder as it began to rain.  
  
" Very good." He said clapping.  
  
" But you're not as good as me." He said.  
  
The rain water had made it easy for him to manipulate the ground. He made an elephant. It cried out, raising his trunk an enjoying the rain.  
  
" Oh, very nice Mr.Alvers. Very nice." She said clapping.  
  
He bowed.  
  
" I told you I'm the best." He said.  
  
" Yeah, yeah." She said getting up from laying across her bed.  
  
" 'Yeah, yeah' what?" He said watching her go by him.  
  
" You're only good now because you've had practice. You can't do something artistic." She said.  
  
" Wanna bet?" He said.  
  
" Hmp. Go for broke." She said.  
  
He concentrated and made a greek goddess of weather statue of her. It was very detailed and it didn't melt away in the rain.  
  
" You were saying?" He said.  
  
" Whatever." She said.  
  
" Hey. You owe me something. We made a bet." He said.  
  
" And what would you like?" She asked.  
  
" Nevermind. I'll help myself." He said.  
  
Then he kissed her. Their very first kiss and they had only met that day. Neither really cared it was a bit fast. But before anything could really be thought about, Logan burst in like LAPD.  
  
" Dad!" Sabrina cried.  
  
" You! Get out now!!" He yelled.  
  
He threw Lance out in the rain.  
  
" You're no longer welcome here! I don't even want to see you near my daughter again! And if you EVER touch her I swear to God I'll kill ya!!" He yelled slamming the door.  
  
Lance was furious. He stood and stomped on the ground. He made a shockewave go through the whole house. Sabrina was at the top of the stairs. Her eyes whited over and teary. She looked to Storm, who looked away, her own tears threatening to fall. She ran off down the hallway towards Evan's room.  
  
" I hated to do that. But they can't be together. It'll be the worst possible thing we'd have to deal with." Logan said.  
  
" Still, it was harsh on her. I don't think she'll ever forgive us." Storm said.  
  
" She'll get over it. I hope. If not, it's a painful sacrifice we have to make." He said.  
  
" Sometimes I wonder if it's really worth it." She said.  
  
" When you look at that girl's smiling face, you'll be able to tell." He said. 


	5. It has Begun

Here I am!! I'm back!! Here's the next chapter.  
  
Sabrina wasn't too happy with her parent's decision. Not at all. The weather reflected that. It was the strongest heat wave Bayville had had in November. She wasn't allowed to see Lance at school either. She would always have another X-Man or woman with her.  
  
Lance wasn't in the best shape either. In battle he had already caused several X-Rookies to be hospitalized. He had only one thing on his mind, and that was seeing Sabrina again.  
  
4 months apart and neither mutant could stand it.  
  
Magneto watched this display unfold before him. He didn't think it would be quite so entertaining. The struggle both teens had to go through to keep their emotions and powers under their control. He found this to be his new source of entertainment. Every once and a while he'd ask Lance or Xavier how they were doing.  
  
" None of your business!! Get off my back!!" Lance would answer.  
  
" You've sunken to a new low Eric. Using children as your pawns. I will not let you do this." Professor Xavier would say.  
  
Magneto smiled. He knew it was only a matter of time before both teens would go over the edge. All he had to do was watch and wait.  
  
" Egads. Another painfully slow day. I wanna go shopping." Sabrina said while being escorted home by Evan and Scott.  
  
" We don't have time. We have a training session in 30 minutes." Scott said.  
  
" Give me a break." She said.  
  
" We really don't have shopping. Why don't you watch the Home Shopping Network?" Evan asked.  
  
" No way! That channel creeps me out! Those people are always so d*** happy about nuthin'!!" She said.  
  
" That's true." He said.  
  
" So let's get to the mall!" She said.  
  
" No way." Scott said grabbing her arm.  
  
" Dude, I have to go shopping. Stay out of my way." She said pulling free.  
  
Somebody whistled over to them. Sabrina looked up ready to hurt the person to dare whistle at her.  
  
" Lance!" She cried.  
  
She ran over and was swept up in a welcoming hug.  
  
" That's enough Alvers." Scott warned.  
  
" Back off Summers. I'm not gonna hurt her." He said.  
  
" You don't know how bad you will." He said.  
  
" Are you insinuating that I would do something to bring harm to Sabrina?!!" He yelled angry already.  
  
" Yo, Lance, chill!!" Evan said getting in the way.  
  
" Stay outta this pin cushion!" He said shoving him out of the way.  
  
" No way!" He said.  
  
" C'mon Sabrina!" Scott said taking her arm and dragging her off.  
  
" Hey!!" She cried.  
  
Evan held Lance back as Scott took her away. Sabrina received a lecture once she got home about associating with the enemy.  
  
" What's the big problem? You were just fine before we were tested. What did you find?" Sabrina asked.  
  
" Nothing." Scott said.  
  
" Liar! I want to know why I can't see him!!" She yelled as thunder smashed into a building across town.  
  
" Sabrina, calm yourself." Storm said.  
  
" No!! I don't wanna calm down!! I will not calm down!!" She yelled as the ground shook with the thnder displaying her anger.  
  
Before any more damage could be done, Professor Xavier hit her with a psychic flash that would knock her out. Sabrina hit the floor as Storm calmed the skies.  
  
Sabrina woke up in her room. She could remember what had happened to her and it made her angry. She heard breathing outside her door. She could hear Rouge outside talking on the phone. She knew the other X-Men were busy cleaning up her mess. She was gonna get outta here one way or another. She could sense her mother keeping firm control over the weather. But she would momentarily let go to do something. That's when Sabrina took her chance. She strained to create a tornado. It touched down in the center of Bayville. She felt her mother fighting it back with her own tornado. But all she wanted was damage.  
  
" Hey!! Stop that!! People are gonna get hurt out there!!" Rouge yelled banging on her door.  
  
Sabrina finally did stop. She had done enough property damage to keep the X-Men busy for a while. She smirked at her personal victory.  
  
Outside, Rouge was keeping guard, ready to drain anyone who thought they were gonna get to Sabrina. A silver flash went past her.  
  
" What the-Pietro." She said.  
  
He stood in front her.  
  
" I'm here to get Lance's princess from these towers of boredom." He said.  
  
" Ah don't think so." She said.  
  
" What? You wanna play catch? Alright, catch!!" He yelled throwing a fast punch. Rouge was knocked into Evan's room. She was so mad; she jumped Pietro and engaged into a fight.  
  
Sabrina had heard the fighting and could smell Pietro. She was going to the door when she heard a tapping on her window. She turned and opened it.  
  
" Lance!" She cried.  
  
Lance was outside kneeling on the roof by her window. As soon as he came in, she hugged him tight.  
  
" Yeah, I missed you too. But we gotta get outta here." He said.  
  
" And go where?" She asked.  
  
" You'll see. You trust me, right?" He asked.  
  
" Yeah." She said.  
  
" Then c'mon." He said.  
  
Sabrina took his hand and followed him outside. She lifted them up in the wind and went wherever Lance told her to go. He led her to an overlook over the city. The next few hours were spent expressing and experiencing their love and rebellion. Less of the latter and more of the former.  
  
The sky tore at the earth in its fury. Lightning crashed violently. The waters of the ocean and lakes crashed against the shores and piers and bridges. Tornados danced across the plains, gripping and ripping at everything in their paths. Tennis ball size hail pounded all over everywhere. The ground shook violently. Liquidized ground swallowed up buildings. Fissures cracked the ground and caused steel giants to fall. Fiercely the ground beneath snaking highways quivered caused them to come crashing down.  
  
Magneto laughed at the scene of destruction around him. This was happening all over the world. He knew it was only a matter of time until he would have his ultimate mutant.  
  
" It has begun..." He said. 


	6. It's Blue

Next Chapter up!! The response of the X-Parents!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sabrina was back home before anyone really noticed. But the cameras told on her and she was grounded for 4 months. However, during that time, Lola got sick.  
  
*Hurls*  
  
" Eww!! Sabrina! Are you okay in there?" Kitty asked ourside the bathroom.  
  
" I'm *Gags* fine." She said.  
  
After the morning sickness, she was okay. Well, for the most part. She ate strange combinations all day.  
  
" Hey Sabrina! I got the chocolate sauce you wanted!" Rouge said coming from the store.  
  
" Thank goodness! I've been craving chocolate sauce and ribs all day." She said going to the kitchen.  
  
She made herself a sandwitch with chocolate sauce and ribs.  
  
" Mmmm. This is really good! You guys sure you don't want to try this?" She asked her friends.  
  
" No thanks. You enjoy yourself Sabrina." Jean said.  
  
Sabrina nodded and fixed another sandwitch. The others left the kitchen.  
  
" Does anybody else see something wrong with that picture?" Kitty asked.  
  
" I don't know. It tastes pretty good to me." Kurt said eating a sandwitch.  
  
" Eww!! get that thing away from me!!" She said.  
  
" I don't think anything is wrong with her." Evan said.  
  
" Of course you don't. You still thank a period is that thang at the end of a sentance." Rouge said.  
  
" It is, isn't it?" He asked.  
  
" I try to make a statue, you give me concete." She said shaking her head.  
  
" I think we need to talk to her." Jean said.  
  
" Good idea." Scott said.  
  
" No Scott. When I said we, I meant us." She said pointing to Kitty and Rouge.  
  
" What? Why?" He asked.  
  
" Just trust me. You guys would be clueless." She said.  
  
The girls went into the kitchen. Sabrina was still eating her sandwitches.  
  
" Sabrina, can we talk to you?" Kitty asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure." She said hoping up on the counter.  
  
" Are you feeling okay?" She asked.  
  
" Huh? Yeah, I feel great." She said.  
  
" What she means, you keep getting sick in the morning." Jean said.  
  
" Yeah, and?" She asked.  
  
" Look, what we're tryin' ta say is, we know you're budding and it ain't springtime!" Rouge said.  
  
" What?!!" She said falling off the counter.  
  
" Sabrina, you're pregnant aren't you?" Kitty asked.  
  
" You're asking the wrong person Kit. I'm not pregnant." She said.  
  
Jean held her temples like she was checking something.  
  
" Yes you are. I can't find a direct link, but there is life in there." Jean said.  
  
Sabrina dropped her sandwitch.  
  
" Shut up, I can't be pregnant!!" She said in shock.  
  
" You are." Rouge said.  
  
The shock to her was nothing compared to the shock to her parents.  
  
" Are you outta your mutated mind?! What do you mean you're pregnant?!!" Logan asked.  
  
" I'm sorry. It just happened. I didn't plan for this, but I won't kill it." She said.  
  
" Are you possessed child?!" Ororo asked.  
  
" No. I just,"  
  
" Who's is it?" Logan asked.  
  
" Lance's." She said.  
  
" Get out." He said.  
  
" But Daddy,"  
  
" OUT!!! Get out!!!" He yelled.  
  
Sabrina was put out of the X-Mansion by her parents. She didn't have anywhere to go now but to the Brotherhood. She made it rain as she ran to the Brotherhood home. She knocked on the door.  
  
" Ain't no one here!" Was her answer.  
  
" Lance!!" She cried.  
  
" Sabrina?" He said.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
" Sabrina..." He said seeing her.  
  
She was soaking wet and she was crying.  
  
" What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
" Lance, I'm pregnant. And it's yours." She said.  
  
He looked shocked for a minute.  
  
" You're going to throw me out aren't you? My parents already did." She said.  
  
" No! No, I'm not. Come in." He said standing aside.  
  
Sabrina walked in. The others looked up.  
  
" Hey, what's she doing here?" Todd asked.  
  
" Yeah. This place has a one female only limit." Pietro said.  
  
" Go play on the highway Pietro!! You, get outta the way!!" He said shoving Fred.  
  
" What for? She's an X-Geek!" He said.  
  
" She's pregnant you igmo!!" He yelled.  
  
They scrambled. Tabitha agreed to share her room with Sabrina. Todd and Fred had to go and get some supplies, and a pregnancy test. Pietro ran to cover her trail. After that, the Brotherhood sat downstairs while Tabitha and Sabrina waited on the test in her room.  
  
" What are you gonna do if it is?" Tabitha asked.  
  
" I don't know. I hope he doesn't leave me. I don't wanna end up alone with a baby. I love Lance." She said going to tears.  
  
" Calm down Sabrina. I won't let him do it. He won't leave you." She said hugging her.  
  
" I'm scared Tabitha." She said.  
  
" Hey, you can depend on me. I promise, you won't go through this alone." She said.  
  
" Thanks Tabby." She said.  
  
Downstairs, Lance was as nervous as Sabrina was.  
  
" Geez, I feel like I'm having the baby." He said.  
  
" What are you gonna do if she is pregnant?" Todd asked.  
  
" I don't know. I can't just leave her like that. That'd kill me to do that. I couldn't ran off and get married either. That'd just make it more complicated. Why couldn't I just keep my hormones in control? I'm such an idiot. I ruined her life and mine." He said.  
  
" Hey, don't be so glum Lance!" Fred said.  
  
" Yeah, we'll help you take care of them." Pietro said.  
  
" No! No! No stealing!! I won't have my kid brought up on stolen goods. No!! This is my fault and I'm gonna do it my way." He said.  
  
" How?" Todd asked.  
  
" I'm gonna finish school. Then I'm gonna go to collage and get some high- paying job somewhere." He said.  
  
" And in the mean-time?" Pietro asked.  
  
" I...I don't know." He said.  
  
" Ah!! Lance!! Lance!!" Sabrina yelled.  
  
Lance bolted upstairs. Sabrina was in the bedroom with Tabitha jumping up and down.  
  
" What? What's going on?" Lance asked.  
  
" Look!! Look!! Look!! It's blue!! It's blue!!" Sabrina cried.  
  
She showed him the test.  
  
" It's blue? It's BLUE!!! IT'S BLUE!!!" He cried seeing the test.  
  
They were both really excited. Lance spun Sabrina around in the air.  
  
" I can't believe this is happening." She said hugging him once she was put down.  
  
" This is amazing. I can't believe I'm gonna be a father. Oh, Sabrina, I love you." He said.  
  
" I love you too." She said.  
  
Tabitha shut the door on her way out. The others were wondering what happened.  
  
" All the votes are in. It's a baby." She said.  
  
" Whoa." Todd said.  
  
" Where's Lance?" Fred asked.  
  
" We best leave those two to enjoy this moment. The real work's gonna start soon." She said. 


	7. Future Secrets and Broken Hands

I kindof sped up time a little bit. Like say 5 months. That should put Sabrina at 9 months. So she's due anytime now.  
  
  
  
Sabrina and Lance were in her and Tabitha's room. She was lying in his arms as his hands rested on the baby.  
  
" Sabrina?" Lance said.  
  
" Hm?" She said.  
  
" What's your future like? Do your parents ever get over us?" He asked.  
  
" Honestly Lance, I don't know. I found out Logan was my father by stories and files and DNA. But in my time, my father was locked in an intracellular highway in between time and space. He fell in with Sabretooth. I grew up with my stepfather." She said.  
  
" Who's that?" He asked.  
  
" You don't know him. But I have a feeling you two would get along great. His name is Remy LeBeau. But only momma calls him that. I call him Gambit. I cannot tell you how many allowances I lost to him in card games. Goddess, I swear he could sell ice cubes to Eskimos." She said laughing to herself.  
  
" A con artist then?"  
  
" He has been referred to as that. Con, thief, charmer, player, pickpocket, bandit. Any number of things. But never out of hate. I remember, before daddy left, he used to call him Gumbo. But Gambit was the coolest guy you'll ever meet. You'll meet him someday. I think."  
  
" Don't worry about it kid." He said.  
  
" Let's see, Rouge and Kitty and Tabitha are my best friends. The world is different. Mutants and people live together there." She said.  
  
" Really? What happened?" He asked.  
  
" Well, it was at some museum of science. They were unveiling the ability to travel between worlds. The President was there. It was a female president then. She was standing too close when Sabretooth and some other guy got there and daddy saved her. But in the process, he fell in with Sabretooth and the thing blew. Momma was devastated. I was too young to understand. Gambit was there for momma and they got married like 5 years after that." She said.  
  
" Our situation isn't helping your relationship either." He said.  
  
" I don't think they understand our relationship." She said.  
  
" I'd understand if you wanted to go back." He said.  
  
" No. They put me out. I didn't walk out. If they want me, they will come here. My mother and father are very protective of me. I guess we'll find out what that's like. Are you scared?" She asked.  
  
" S***less." He said.  
  
" Me too. But, somehow, I'm not too worried. I know I love you and I trust you. But how are we gonna take care of this?" She asked.  
  
" No worries kid. I've got a job on the docks loading and unloading stuff. And another job for this demolition company. I'm making like 100$ a week. I know we'll need it. " He said.  
  
" They don't know do they?" She asked.  
  
" The demolition guy does, but he doesn't care. As long as I make his job easier." He said.  
  
" Hmp. Maybe I should get a job too." She said.  
  
" What?! No! No way!" He said.  
  
" Why?" Sabrina asked looking at him.  
  
" You can't do it. You're not straining yourself kid." He said standing up.  
  
" Whatever." She said.  
  
" I will have you slimed if you do." He said.  
  
" Oh fine. If it really means that much." She said.  
  
" Yes it does. I got us into this mess. I'll get us out." He said.  
  
" Hold on. Are you sayin' you didn't ever want to have kids with me?" She asked.  
  
" Uh oh." Lance muttered.  
  
He knew he had been backed into a corner where he had said the wrong thing and he was trapped. There was no right way to answer that question. If he said, no she'd be mad. If he said yes, she'd break his arm.  
  
" What Todd?" He said going to the living room.  
  
Sabrina let him go. Tabitha came up later on.  
  
" Yo Tabby, where'd Lance go?" She asked.  
  
" He bolted an hour ago saying something about you breakin' his arm." She said.  
  
Sabrina shook her head. Then she grabbed her stomach.  
  
" Oh!!" She cried.  
  
" Sabrina, what's wrong?" She asked running to her side.  
  
" I think he either kicked, or tried to escape." She said.  
  
Tabitha sighed.  
  
" Don't scare me like that." She said.  
  
" Sorry." Sabrina said.  
  
She went to pick up the CDs she dropped. Sabrina noticed something else.  
  
" Uh, Tabby?" She said.  
  
" Yes?" She asked.  
  
" Um, you how you said I scared you?" She said.  
  
" Yeah you scared me." She said pushing hair behind her ear.  
  
" Well, you're gonna need some new pants after this." She said.  
  
Tabitha turned. She gasped. Her water broke.  
  
" Time to go?" She asked.  
  
Sabrina nodded.  
  
" Time to go!" She agreed.  
  
They went downstairs. Tabitha made Pietro go find Lance while she and Sabrina went off in her jeep. Sabrina cried out in the back of the jeep when the contractions hit her. She was glad she made Fred come along. She was beating him up in the back while she drove.  
  
" Hope we get there soon. Fred stop cryin'!! Suck it up!!" She said.  
  
When they got there, Sabrina was taken away. Fred went to have his hand looked at. Tabitha sat out in the waiting room while she waited on Lance and the others.  
  
" If Lance doesn't get here now, Sabrina'll put him here later." She said looking at her watch.  
  
She sat next to Sabrina's bed while they waited. Sabrina was in a blue hospital gown and under blue sheets. She was uncomfortable and unhappy.  
  
" This sucks!! I wanna go home!! I hate the hospital!" She complained.  
  
" Quiet you. You should be happy they don't know you yet." Tabitha said.  
  
" Aw chill! And where is my Lance?! I'm gonna break his arm off and beat him unconscious!!" She threatened.  
  
" He'll be here soon. Or he'll be here after you catch him." She said.  
  
" Oh no. Tabitha, you don't think he,"  
  
" Hush, puppy! I don't think he'd do that. I told Pietro if he does, to crack his skull. I'll personally blow him away if he even thinks about leaving you." She said.  
  
" Thanks Tabby. Can you do me one more favor please?" She asked.  
  
" What's up?" She asked.  
  
" Will you get me outta here?" She asked.  
  
" No, sorry, can't do that." She said.  
  
Sabrina cursed.  
  
" Hey you, dribble, you shoot, you hope for the best." She said.  
  
She rested on the pillows and watched TV until she got another contraction. She crushed the remote in her hands.  
  
" AAHH!!!!" She cried.  
  
She held her stomach until it stopped. Her cries sounded through the hospital. Tabitha waited in the waiting room for Lance and the others. She was reading a magazine and watching the clock. She was starting to wonder if Lance was still coming.  
  
" C'mon Lance. If you leave town so help me I'll-"  
  
" GET OUTTA MY WAY!!!! MY GIRLFRIEND'S IN THERE!!!!"  
  
" Lance?" She said looking out.  
  
" DON'T MAKE ME KILL YOU!! YOU WON'T HAVE FAR TO GO!!"  
  
" Lance!! Down here!!" Tabitha yelled.  
  
He came down the hallway.  
  
" Where is she?" He asked.  
  
" AAHH!!!!!! LANCE I HATE YOU!!!!!"  
  
" In there." She said pointing.  
  
He swallowed hard.  
  
" I'll just wait out here." He said.  
  
Tabitha glared.  
  
" You heard her, she'll kill me." He said.  
  
She pointed to the room. He crossed his arms. She blew in her hand.  
  
" Okay! Okay!" He said.  
  
Lance went into the room. Sabrina sat in a bed in the center of the room. It was mostly white like all hospitals. She had a window and a TV. Her bed was blue and she was reading a book.  
  
" Well, look who finally came down to see me." She said not looking.  
  
" Sabrina,"  
  
" Don't you 'Sabrina' me Lance Alvers!! I should kill you!!" She said getting out of the bed and going to do so.  
  
" I just went out. I didn't know you were in labor until Pietro told me. I would'of been here, you know I would." He said.  
  
" Yeah, righ-AAHH!!" She cried falling down.  
  
He caught her. She grabbed his hand and nearly broke it.  
  
" AAHHH!!!!!!" He cried tearing away.  
  
" That's what you get for being late." She said.  
  
" My hand!" He said. 


	8. Uh oh

" I can't believe this is happening. Ow!!"  
  
Sabrina threw a pillow at Lance.  
  
" You can't believe this happening. How do you think I feel?!! I'm dialating every few minutes!! You have nothing to complain about!" She yelled.  
  
" You know I didn't mean it that way Sabrina. It's just, I'm ready to get this over with." He said.  
  
Sabrina was even more angry now.  
  
" You want to get this over with? Well next time you HAVE THE BABY!!!!!!" She hollered at him throwing more things.  
  
" Ow! Sabrina!" He cried.  
  
" You obviously think I'm such a burden so you must have other things to do!!" She yelled.  
  
Lance ducked the debris and went out in the hall. Tabitha and the rest of the Brotherhood were there.  
  
" What happened to you?" Pietro asked.  
  
" What? Oh the bruises. Sabrina's having mood swings." He said rubbing his neck.  
  
" Want me to sit on her?" Fred offered.  
  
" That's okay. I think she could even push you off." He said.  
  
" That bad huh?" A voice said behind them.  
  
They turned around. There stood Jean, Kitty and Rouge.  
  
" X-Geeks." Todd said.  
  
" Not in here Toad. Sabrina said these are her friends. That means no figthing understand?" Lance said.  
  
" You can't be serious." Pietro said.  
  
" Don't make me hurt you speed demon." He said.  
  
" You don't expect us to just be friends do you?" Fred asked.  
  
" I agree with Lance. We have someone more important to worry about." Tabitha said.  
  
They heard Sabrina scream.  
  
" Unless one of you wants to go in there and hold her hand?" Lance said.  
  
They made no move to go.  
  
" That's what I thought." He said.  
  
Jean and Rouge went in. The others waited. Lance went to go get some fresh air.  
  
He smoked a cigarette. Trying to enjoy it sense he was going to quit. He exhaled smoke as he leaned against the balcony rail. He thought about what they were gonna do once they were out of there. The X-Men knew where they were. He wasn't going to leave Sabrina. He knew that much already.  
  
Things were complicated. He felt bad for bringing Sabrina into this. She was a sweet girl. He remembered how he felt kind of attracted to her the first time he saw her. She was a beautiful girl. He smiled at the memory of seeing her for the first time. He was her landing pad. Well, he had been again but not in the literal sense.  
  
She came to him crying in the rain. Living up to his nickname of dirty porcelain doll. He didn't think he'd ever been so ready to kill someone as when he saw her crying. He was going to be a father now. He had to take care of.  
  
Then he thought of her parents. He shuddered. He didn't want to meet Wolverine's claws or Storm's lightning. He just wanted to get Sabrina and get outta there. Where would they go? He didn't know. Then there was taking care of her and his kid.  
  
He exhaled more smoke. So many questions and answers he didn't have. He was getting a headache.  
  
" Lance?" A voice said behind him.  
  
He turned.  
  
" Hey Kitty." He said.  
  
" What are you doing out here?" She asked advancing.  
  
" Thinking." He said turning back around.  
  
" Here?" She asked.  
  
" No better place." He said.  
  
She leaned on the bar next to him.  
  
" Worried?" She asked.  
  
" Very." He said exhaling more smoke.  
  
She looked back at Sabrina. She was trying not to let the pain get the best of her.  
  
" Sabrina is very determined." She said.  
  
" Sabrina is stubborn. She doesn't like to lose. She's like her mother I suppose." He said inhaling.  
  
" I haven't seen you so serious over something before. You really care about her don't you?" She asked.  
  
He turned around to look at her. She was in a lot of pain, but she tried her hardest to smile for him. Still some rain started to fall; putting out Lance's cigarette.  
  
" Yeah, I do." He said smiling back.  
  
Kitty shifted her gaze between the two. She smiled. Then Sabrina grimaced. She cried out in pain.  
  
" Aaahh!!!"  
  
Lance ran back in the room. Sabrina was having more pain and contractions. She was ready.  
  
Sabrina was writing. She didn't take anyone's hand. The weather outside was becoming violent. The ground started to shake a little too. Sweat slid down her face.  
  
" I don't think I've ever been in so much pain." She said.  
  
" Don't worry Sabrina. You can handle it." Lance said.  
  
" Easy for you to say!! Ohh!!!" She cried out.  
  
The doctor and nurses came in. Sabrina was crying out in more pain. She was given more medicine and told to relax. Rouge and Jean went to the waiting room.  
  
" Jean, Ah know Sabrina wouldn't want us to, but maybe you should call Storm or Logan." Rouge said.  
  
" I know. They're on their way." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
" Alright Sabrina, when I tell you to push, I want you to push as hard as you can." The doctor said.  
  
" Got it." She said.  
  
She tried to concentrate on Lance instead of the pain. But it was too hard. It was the worse pain she'd ever felt.  
  
" Ahh!!" She cried.  
  
" Push Sabrina!!" A nurse said.  
  
She gritted her teeth and bore down. Thunder boomed outside showing it's demi-goddess' pain.  
  
" Hhhhhhmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!" She cried.  
  
" Relax. Breathe." The doctor said.  
  
She panted heavily.  
  
" You're doing great Sabrina." Lance said.  
  
" Wish I felt that way." She said.  
  
" Push Sabrina!!" The doctor said.  
  
" Hhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" She cried out.  
  
" I can see the head. Come on Sabrina," A nurse said, " Push!"  
  
" I am pushing!!" She hollered back.  
  
She squeezed Lance's hand. He hollered out in pain.  
  
" Ah!" He cried.  
  
She didn't let go. She was in so much pain. She kept pushing and screaming. Thunder raged outside. Lightning lit up the sky.  
  
" Hhhhhhhhmmmmmmaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Lance I hate you!!!!" She yelled.  
  
" Don't worry Mr. Alvers, they all say that." The doctor said.  
  
Lance nodded and gritted through her squeezing his hand.  
  
" That's it Sabrina! You did it. You can rest now." A nurse said.  
  
Both teenagers could hear the baby crying. Sabrina collapsed on the bed. She was so tired. And glad it was over. Light rain made a soft tap at the window.  
  
Lance could see the baby. It was about as big as Fred's fist. It had a mess of white hair from what he could tell.  
  
" 7 pounds, 3 ounces. It's a boy." A nurse said.  
  
" Hear that Sabrina?" Lance asked.  
  
" Yeah. He's beautiful." She said.  
  
" Can I have my hand back now?" He asked.  
  
She had forgotten she had his hand. Lance wrenched away. Sabrina was handed the baby boy. He had brown eyes that were looking at everyone.  
  
" He's gorgeous." Lance said.  
  
" I can't believe we made this." Sabrina said.  
  
They gave the baby to the nurses. Sabrina made her over-protective boyfriend get up in the bed with her. She was so tired. She rested her head on his chest.  
  
" You know, I keep thinking I'll wake up and this will all be a dream." She said.  
  
" I know what you mean. I really never expected this. But I don't think I've ever been so happy though." Lance said.  
  
" Will you go see how he's doing?" She asked.  
  
" Yeah, sure." He said.  
  
Lance got up and went to the maternity ward. He could see the little boy from the glass. He was looking around at all the other babies.  
  
" Amazing." He said.  
  
" Yeah, it's amazing I haven't broken your neck yet!"  
  
Lance gasped. He knew that voice. He looked at the reflection behind him. The ornery Canadian was there. He looked a little angry. Lance whipped around.  
  
" Wolverine?" He sputtered.  
  
He advanced.  
  
" In living color. But you'll be dead black and blue by the time I'm finished." Logan said extending his claws in his face. 


	9. The robotic hand that robs the cradle

Lance found himself in quite the situation. He could have wet his pants if he had feeling below his neck.  
  
" Logan."  
  
Lance followed the voice to the tall African woman: Storm. He was never so glad to see her.  
  
" Leave the boy alone. You're scaring him." She said.  
  
He growled and retracted his claws. Lance breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad he was free again.  
  
" How is she?" Ororo asked.  
  
Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.  
  
" She's okay. Just tired. I think she's still awake. She wanted me to see how our son was doing." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" And where is she?" Logan asked.  
  
" In there!" He said quickly pointing.  
  
Ororo gently pulled Logan over to the room where Sabrina was. It was getting too crowded around the hospital. He wanted to take Sabrina with him, but she was off limits as long as Wolverine was around. He could hear laughter coming from around the corner.  
  
" Lance that was classic!!" Pietro said.  
  
" Ah bite me." He said going to stand by the window again.  
  
" It's not good for reputation to be afraid of your girlfriend's father." Todd said.  
  
" Speak for yourself! I'm not looking to be fixed! I'm staying intact anyway I can." He said.  
  
" So where is he or is it she?" Jean asked.  
  
" No, it's he. He's over there." Lance said pointing.  
  
The small baby mutant giggled and cooed at all the attention he was getting. The girls all went 'aw!'  
  
" He's adorable!" Jean said.  
  
" He is so cute!" Kitty said.  
  
" Knock it off! You're gonna make him a punk talking like that." Lance said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inside Sabrina's room, Ororo and Logan were standing beside the bed. There was a tense silence in the room.  
  
" How'ya doin' kid?" Logan finally asked.  
  
" Fine Daddy." She said.  
  
" Are you in pain?" Ororo asked.  
  
" Not anymore." She said.  
  
" I am sorry for the things I said when we found out you were pregnant. I know Logan is too." She said.  
  
Another awkward silence. Ororo elbowed Logan. He rubbed his side and took the hint.  
  
" Listen Sabrina, I'm sorry I threw you out of the house. I was scared and I didn't know how to handle the situation." He said.  
  
" That's okay Daddy. I still love you." She said.  
  
He smiled. Ororo smiled too. Tears streamed down her face and she went over to her and hugged her.  
  
" It is so good to hold you again m child." She said.  
  
" Aw momma. You're gonna make me cry." She said.  
  
" Too much love in this room for me. I'm going outside." Logan said.  
  
" Don't kill him Daddy." Sabrina said.  
  
" I won't kill him." He said going out the door.  
  
" But that doesn't mean I won't scare him senseless." He muttered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lance had abandon getting the females to stop 'aww'ing at his son. He stood out in the rain again. He let it was over his face. This night had been hectic to say the least. But he couldn't be happier.  
  
" Two broken hands. A newborn son. The woman I love. Doesn't get much better than this." He mused.  
  
Then he heard footsteps behind him.  
  
" No rest for the weary." He muttered.  
  
" I need to talk to you Alvers." Logan said.  
  
Lance swallowed hard. The last place he wanted to be was anywhere alone with him. Alone as in, no witnesses.  
  
" Don't worry. Sabrina made me promise not to kill you. And I have to keep that promise." He said.  
  
" That's a relief." He said sighing.  
  
Logan walked up beside him. They were in the parking lot. Lance was sitting on the blockade in between the lots. Logan sat beside him.  
  
" Is this about Sabrina?" He asked.  
  
" Yea. I want you to know, I don't like you. I never have and I probably never will." He said.  
  
" Thanks for the vote of confidence." He said.  
  
" Your welcome. But I'm stuck with you and you're stuck with me. So we're going to have to make this work." He said.  
  
" Yes sir." He answered.  
  
" Nice start." He said.  
  
" Thank you sir." He said.  
  
" First off, you're going to marry her. Not now. But eventually." He said puffing on his cigars.  
  
" Yes sir." He said.  
  
" Another thing, if I ever see you with another woman, or smell her on you, I'll personally gut ya." He said.  
  
Lance looked at him wide-eyed.  
  
" Yes s-sir." He said placing a hand over his stomach.  
  
" You're welcome to move in with us in the mansion. I don't know about your friends. But I'll not have my daughter living with the human equivalent of an amphibian." He said.  
  
" I understand sir."  
  
" One more thing, you're going to take care of my daughter. " He said.  
  
" That's my intention sir." He said.  
  
" Fine. I suppose that's all." He said.  
  
" Do you want to talk about anything else sir?" Lance asked.  
  
" And another thing, if there's any plan swimming around in yer rock head to take my daughter and grandson to Magneto, I'll kill you. I will literally kill you." He said.  
  
" Y-Yes sir." He said leaning back as he got in his face.  
  
" Good. Now that that's outta the way, get back in there!" He said.  
  
Lance scrambled to the door when the ground started to shake.  
  
" Are you doin' that?" Logan asked.  
  
" No. That's not me." He said.  
  
The shaking got move violent. Every few seconds. A shadow in the form of giants covered the gorund behind them. Lance turned around.  
  
" What are those?!!" He yelled pointing.  
  
Logan looked up. These purple and pink giant robots were towering above them. They looked ugly and had twisted faces.  
  
" I don't know. But if they want trouble, they can have all of me they want." He said ejecting his claws.  
  
Before Logan could engage in battle, one of the robots stuck out his hand and magnetized him. Logan was stuck.  
  
" WHERE IS SABRINA???" It asked.  
  
" Why are they looking for-"  
  
" AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Lance turned to the sound of the scream. One of the robots had picked up Sabrina in one hand and his son in the other.  
  
" Sabrina!!!" He yelled.  
  
Storm rose from the hole that the robot made.  
  
" Raging thunder! I command you to strike down these metallic beasts and return on my-AAAHHHHH!!!!" She cried.  
  
A red laser fried from another robot sent Storm flying.  
  
" Lance!!" Sabrina said trying to get his attention on her mother.  
  
" Pietro!!" He said.  
  
" I got her!!" He cried.  
  
Pietro caught Storm.  
  
" She's out cold!" He said.  
  
Sabrina tried to call upon the weather herself, but the strain was not something her body could take. Their newborn son cried in his medical bed. The other X-females and BoM came outside.  
  
" What's going on?" Jean asked.  
  
" These robots are trying to steal my kid!!" Lance yelled.  
  
" We'll stop them!!" Fred said picking up a car.  
  
" No don't!!" He said making him fall.  
  
" What?!" He said.  
  
" You might hit them you idiot!!" He yelled.  
  
One of the robots dropped Logan on the ground.  
  
" MISSION OBJECTIVE COMPLETED. NOW RETURNING TO BASE." One said.  
  
" Oh no you won't!!" Lance yelled.  
  
His eyes rolled back and he stomped on the ground. A shockwave made the robots rock a little.  
  
" HOSTILE ENVIRONMENT. ENGAGING IN BATTLE NOW." Another said.  
  
The one that held Sabrina and the baby boy backed up. The others went upfront to attack. Lance stomped again. The shakes were more violent. The robots fired red lasers again.  
  
" Now you can attack." He said.  
  
They engaged in battle. But their wasn't too much they could do. The robots were protected. Lance saw the one that had Sabrina about to leave.  
  
" Come back here!!!" He yelled.  
  
But he had taken his eyes away from the battle and gotten attacked. A well- aimed laser in his back. The pain brought Lance to his knees. But it only succeeded in making even more dangerous.  
  
" AAARRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
The ground shook violently again. Fissures and cracks in the ground appeared. Most of the robots were trapped. But the one that had precious cargo got away. Lance cried out in rage again. The robots in the cracks and fissures were crushed.  
  
The other mutants gathered around.  
  
" What were those things? Where did they come from?" Kitty asked.  
  
" I don't know. But I know EXACTLY where to find out." Lance said. 


	10. Answers

.  
  
Magneto waited patiently in his throne room. He knew he would come. He just had to wait. He'd be angry. He'd want to kill him. He'd want answers. And he'd get them. After he got what he wanted, the boy wasn't of very much use.  
  
" AAARAGH!!!!!"  
  
The entire place rocked.  
  
" Right on time." He said.  
  
He waited for his irritated mutant to come and see him. He could already hear him in the halls.  
  
" Get off me!! Get off me!!"  
  
He could hear the anger in his voice. He was definitly mad. He didn't flinch when the door was kicked off it's hinges.  
  
" Magneto!!! Where do you get off kidnapping my girlfriend and my son?!!!!"  
  
" So nice to see you again Avalanche." He said camly.  
  
He looked up at Lance. He was irate.  
  
" You looked angry." He said.  
  
" Angry? Oh, no, no body's angry. But someone is extremely PISSED OFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled causing the place to further rock and reel.  
  
" Calm yourself Avalanche. Your loved ones are fine for the moment. However, your so-called girl-friend is another matter." He said standing.  
  
" What are you talking about?" He asked.  
  
" Sabrina was it? You love her don't you?" He asked walking behind his chair.  
  
" Why? What did you do to her?!" He asked.  
  
" Just answer my question and I will answer yours." He said.  
  
" ...Yes.I do love her." He said.  
  
" Wrong. You do not." He said turning to look at him.  
  
" What?!" He snapped.  
  
Magneto laughed and walked into a room behind his chair. Lance hesitated, but followed. Inside the room was a pair of cylinder chambers. Sabrina was in one, their son in another with electrodes and such attached to him. Sabrina pounded on hers to get out, but the collar around her neck prevented aidded escape.  
  
" What have you done to them?!" Lance demanded.  
  
" I'm surprised Lance. You sound like you actually care about them. Do you not find it strange you have such a strong attraction to a girl you've only known for a little under a year and a half?" He asked.  
  
" No. Why? Sabrina and I just have good chemistry!" He said.  
  
" Good chemistry you say?" He mused.  
  
Lance was growing tired of this little game he was playing. He knew he couldn't beat Magneto one on one, but he was really willing to try about that time.  
  
" Look you over-sized refrigerator magnet!! This is getting' really old, really fast!! I want to know what you've done to them NOW!!!" He yelled.  
  
This time, even Magneto had to hold onto something.  
  
" Start talkin' and I don't mean the stupid mind games!!" He yelled.  
  
Magneto sensed his rage and decided it best to tell him what was going on. Besides, he wanted to see his reaction.  
  
" You and Sabrina are not in love. I simply changed your personal positive and negative output so that you two were attracted to each other. The purpose was simply this," He said pointing to his son.  
  
" What do you want with him?" Lance asked.  
  
" Lance, you have the powers of the Earth. Storm has the powers of the sky. Seeing the obvious gap in your ages, I simply removed her and Logan's daughter from her time and brought her here. With the mixing of your genes, I have the most powerful mutant in my control. He will destroy cities with a mere glance if I command it. And you played your part perfectly. I must thank you." He said.  
  
Sabrina looked to him, heartbroken. He wanted to tell her in everyway possible it was a lie. But he wasn't sure it wasn't the truth himself. It all fell into place. The sudden strong attraction, the great lengths they went to to get to each other, they burst of uncontrollable lust at times. Before he just passed it off for really caring about her. Now he was finding out his feelings, her feelings were all a lie.  
  
He felt something soft brush up against his mind. He immediately recognized it as the link he established with Sabrina when his powers peaked and new powers appeared. When he looked over to her, he could tell she was crying even though she was in some chemical fluid.  
  
She was trying to find out if he was really apart of this.  
  
" Go ahead and tell her what you've done Lance. I'm sure she's curious to know." Magneto taunted.  
  
" I had nothing to do with this!" He snapped.  
  
" Liar. You allowed yourself to give into your feelings for her. You allowed my beam to hit you. You are the father are you not?" He taunted.  
  
He saw a tear go down Sabrina's face. She turned around so he couldn't see her and she couldn't see him.  
  
" Sabrina-" He started.  
  
Magneto's laughter echoed through the chamber. That was it. Lance was sure; he was going to kill him. He knew it. He was going to bring physical harm to this man. He would make maim an understatement when he was finished.  
  
" How dare you use me, use her, our lives and our emotions for your sick plot!! I'll kill you!! Agahh!!!" Lance cried being shocked unconscious.  
  
Sabretooth stood behind him near a console snickering.  
  
" It's about time." Magneto said.  
  
Sabrina was pounding on the glass again, trying to get to Lance. But she couldn't. Sabretooth saw her weakness and kicked Lance repeatedly until he bleed from his mouth. Sabrina beat on the glass as hard as she could, nevertheless she could not get free.  
  
" Take him back to the Mansion. No doubt Charles would like to examine him." Magneto said.  
  
" But won't the others come?" He asked lifting Lance up.  
  
" That's the point." He said. 


	11. I Don't Know

Guess who's back? I wrote a new chapter!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lance regained consciousness a little later. His head hurt and he felt like he'd been slugged by a bear. He felt the bruise developing on his neck. It stung like a mother. And his chest burned with the fire of broken and bruised ribs.  
  
" He's waking up."  
  
" Lance? Can you heasr us?"  
  
He groaned at the light in his face.  
  
" What?" He said.  
  
" CAN YOU HEAR US?!!" Someone yelled in his ear.  
  
" Ah!!" He cried jumping up.  
  
He fell on the cold floor. That's when he realized where he was. And how much that fall hurt him. He groaned and held his rib cage. He was in the X- Mansion. The X-Men and the other members of the Brotherhood. He looked up at the blue face in his line of vision and yelped.  
  
" Wah! Get outta my face furball!!" He yelled pushing him back.  
  
" He's awake." Kurt said smiling.  
  
" What happened to you?" Kitty asked.  
  
" I don't remember." He said rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
" Better start bub!!" Logan said pulling him up from the floor by his collar and holding him to the wall.  
  
Lance tried to pry his arm off his neck so he could breathe properly. But the hand would not budge from his throat. Logan unsheathed his claws in front of his face.  
  
" Now tell me what happened or you're going to need alot more medical attention than this place can give you." He warned.  
  
" Logan! Put him down!" Ororo ordered.  
  
He growled; but didn't let go.  
  
" Logan...!" She said in a warning tone.  
  
He glared at him and dropped him. Lance hit the ground and coughed. Fred lifted him to his feet. Ororo came over to him.  
  
" Are you alright child?" She asked.  
  
" Yes ma'am, I'm fine." He said.  
  
" What happened when you went to see him?" Pietro asked.  
  
Lance thought hard about what had happened. He replayed the events from the baby being kidnapped to Sabrina doubted him.  
  
" I went to the base and got his location out of Mystique. Then I-I went to his desert HQ and demanded what he thought he was doing. He toyed with me for a while, asking me if I really loved Sabrina. Then he said..." He trailed.  
  
" He said what? What did he say?" Scott asked.  
  
" He told Lance what we already confirmed." Xavier said rolling in.  
  
Lance shook his head. Him and his hormones. He was going to have them looked at once this whole thing was over with. He still couldn't believe that all he felt for Sabrina was fake and he'd just been used for his genes. And her too. It was his fault that she was in this too. He blamed himself for anything that might have happened to her. He already blamed himself for getting her pregnant.  
  
Professor Xavier explained what Ororo and Lance and Logan already knew to the others. Meanwhile, Lance tried to decided what was going on inside of him. He cared about Sabrina he knew, but he didn't know what that extent was. If he didn't really love her, what about their son? And if he did, what was he going to do to get her away from Magneto?  
  
" -So can you take us Lance?" Scott  
  
" Huh? What?" He said.  
  
" The kid asked if you can take us back to the palace where Sabrina is being held." Logan asked.  
  
" I'm sure he's not there anymore. He'd be even more careful now that he has the baby. He'll try and keep him and train him to think like him until he's of age to us his powers properly. That's why he needs Sabrina too." Xavier said.  
  
" So he went into hiding huh? Well, hiding will be about all he will be able to do once I'm finished." Logan said once again unsheathing his claws.  
  
" We'll have to find him first Logan. He could be any where." Ororo said.  
  
" Not anywhere." Pietro spoke up.  
  
They all turned to him. He was standing in the corner. He looked like he was actually upset with his father.  
  
" When he wants to hide he'll go somewhere where you can't reach him. He'll call for me and then we'll make a trap and then he'll get rid of you. That's how he works." He said shrugging.  
  
*************  
  
So a plan was made. They were going to wait until Pietro was called then they woould follow him and confront Magneto.  
  
While they waited, the others had to train so they wouldn't clash when they got into battle. Lance and Scott were the two leaders and Pietro and Jean were second in command. At first they butted heads:  
  
" Now you listen to me hard head-"  
  
" Get off my back you Star Trek reject!"  
  
But soon they got the hang of it after being reminded what would happen if they should happen to fail. Watching a toddler throw a tantrum and knock you on your butt while he destorys whatever a few times will make you learn.  
  
***************  
  
Sabrina floated in the chemical sloution angrily. She had been trying to get out for a good while now, but she could not. She had bruised her fist trying to bust out and her feet were sore from kicking. She didn't have so much energy to begin with so she had to be put on some medicines when she started to get a fever.  
  
Mystique was watching her; telling her how she knew what she was going through; as far as pregnancy went. She went on and on. Sabrina really wish she'd shut up, but she would not no matter how much she seemed to want it.  
  
She looked over to her son in the chamber next to her. HEr harsh eyes softened when she looked at the sleeping boy. She love him so much. And if Magneto or Lance thought they were going to take him from her, they had another thing coming. She would make sure neither would get away with something like that.  
  
Lance.  
  
She remembered him. She remembered what Magneto had told them about their attraction to each other. He told them everything they were was a lie. He told them that he was the one responsible for everything and it was all for their child.  
  
She remembered asking Lance if he really knew anything about this whole ordeal. When he didn't answer, she feared it was true. She feared he really didn't care about her and he had allowed himself to be a pawn in Magneto's game.  
  
She could still feel him out there. He was trying to reach her with his mind. She could feel it. He was slightly brushing against her mind. He was trying to contact her. For the longest time, she had been blocking him out, but he was getting stronger each time. He would soon be able to break through her shields.  
  
But she knew he wouldn't do that. He had the power to break her shields this time he called out to her. But he didn't. He was pleading with her to answer him.  
  
~ Sabrina....Please, answer me~ He said.  
  
~ ......What is it Lance?~ She finally asked.  
  
~ There you are. I didn't think you'd answer.~ He said.  
  
~ Why did you do it Lance?~ She asked.  
  
~ What are you talking about?~ He asked.  
  
~ What Magneto said. Did you really know about all this? Did you really just want me for my genes? You never really loved me?~ She asked.  
  
~ You know that's not true. You know I'd never do something like that. It was Magneto. He's the oine that did all this.~ He said.  
  
~ You didn't answer my question. Did you ever really love me?~ She asked.  
  
She felt him sigh. He was thinking.  
  
~ I...I don't know Sabrina.~ 


End file.
